Mystic Moon
by leona.dark.23
Summary: For centuries there was rumors of a hidden clan of powerful demons called "The Mystics". But no one ever saw them so they became myth and legends. But after the defeat of Naraku the remaining members of the Inu group end up meeting the leader, the princess of the powerful clan. A friendship starts to bloom and yet tragedy is bound to erupt eventually... *I do not own Inu-Yasha*
1. Mystic Moon: Prologue

Mystic Moon

Introduction

It's been three years since the defeat of Naraku and everything has been peaceful. Human's and demons aren't at each other's throats as much anymore and even more half-demons have been being born more often. There have even been groups of different species coming out of hiding.

One group in particular caught everyone's attention. They called themselves the Mystics and their leader is the most powerful of them all. Her name is Princess Leigha. She wasn't just known for her power but her beauty as well with her bright emerald green eyes, light brown hair with red highlights that flows down her back in waves, elven ears, and an emerald jewel adorned the center of her forehead, red full lips, sharp canine teeth, plump breasts, slender but muscular body, long powerful legs. As they became more well-known everyone learned that they are demons of great unknown power that sparked a few peoples interest so they sought them out trying to find the leader of their clan but none could find her.

As time went on the beautiful princess of the mystics was believed to be a myth even though all of the mystics no matter if they were male or female they all were beautiful in their own right but the princess was believed to be the most beautiful… her beauty was said to be beyond belief.

But that all changed one summer night…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's a clear peaceful summer's night, the full moon's glow is lighting up the landscape below and the stars are shining bright. Not a cloud in the sky and only a slight breeze blew. It is a perfect night in anyone opinion.

The Mystic clan is gathered in the meadow that is close by to the eastern mountains dancing around a huge bonfire celebrating a birth. Food of all varieties are piled up on make shift tables and barrels of wine were near the tables. Female mystics danced around the fire trying to get the attention of their mates or the single females were trying to get the attention of the single men who sat around watching them as they drank wine or chattered with the other men. One every beautiful female stood to the side watching her people enjoy the celebrations while she sipped at the wine in her goblet. (She's wearing a purple tank top belly shirt, a purple and black skirt that slits up either side showing off her legs, a leather belt with amethyst beads sown into it, an elegant mystical looking purple and silver sword tied to her left hip, and black leather shoes adoring her feet.) She stood there keeping an eye on her surroundings and on her people. A sigh left her lips as the night wore on.

As the bonfire started to burn out they all started heading back to their homes in the caves in the mountain cliffs to the northeast. The female lead her people back towards their mountainside home which consisted of a huge cave with other caves branching off of it that were used as apartments for all of her people. Once they got back to their caves the head female stood in the main cave making sure everyone went to bed before walking outside to make sure a few of the warriors stayed at their posts guarding the cave entrance.

As she made it out of the cave a scream of a small child caught her attention. She ran towards the sound of the scream with three of her warriors following right behind her. As they made their way towards the scream they could feel a powerful aura coming from that direction but it did not stop her or her warriors. They finally came to a clearing were a young girl was lying on the ground with a strong demon stalking toward her. The girl was shivering in fear causing the leader of the group to snarl in anger and her eyes started to bleed red. She looked at her warriors and said, "I'll get the girl. You kill the demon." Her warriors nodded and took off. She took off towards the girl and grabbed her before the demon could even land a blow with his claws. She stood in the forest line with the girl cradled in her arms. The little girl held on to her for dear life and was crying into her shoulder. The female took down at the child and said in a soothing voice, "Hush now little one. You are safe. I won't let any harm come to you." The little girl sniffled and looked up at her. "There now. What is your name little one?" The female asked as she wiped the rest of the little girl's tears away with her free hand. The little girl hiccupped before replying meekly, "My name is Sonya. What is your name, lady?" She smiled at Sonya and replied, "My name it Leigha, princess of the mystic's." The little girl smiled at her and said, "I've heard of you. My village tells stories of your and your people but they say that you are a myth because no one has ever seen you." Leigha giggled and said, "Well that is true no one has ever seen me because I have a duty to my people but now I have been seen so I guess I'm no longer a myth." Sonya giggled and said, "Yup, now I know you're real." Leigha smiled at her and looked back towards the clearing to see her warriors finishing off the demon. Once the demon was dead she walked back to the clearing and looked at her warriors as she said, "Kuryo, Yukio go back to the den and keep everyone safe while me and Keyo bring this little one back to her family." They nodded and took off back to their clan like they were told while Keyo walked over to Leigha who was still cradling the girl in her arms. (Keyo is tall and muscular. Long dark brown hair that he keeps in a high pony tail, elfish ears, green eyes with specks of brown in them, sharp canine teeth and a red jewel imbedded into his forehead like Leigha. He is wearing white hakkama's with a green sash tied around his waist to hold them up and his sword attached to his hip.) Keyo walked over to Leigha and looked down at the little girl as he asked, "Little one, where is your village?" Sonya looked up at the warrior and replied meekly still holding onto Leigha, "I live in Edo." Leigha looked up at Keyo and said, "I know where that is. That village isn't that far from here." Keyo nodded in acknowledgement and replied, "We can camp here for the night and return her in the morning." Leigha nodded in agreement and said, "Alright, you go hunting and we'll look for fire wood." Keyo nodded and then took off to hunt. Leigha put Sonya down and said, "Now, we are going to make a fire so that once Keyo comes back we can cook our food." Sonya nodded and followed Leigha into the forest to gather some sticks for the fire. Once their arms were full they went back to the clearing and built a fire. They piled up the extra wood next to the fire and soon after they were done Keyo came back with a buck for them. He set it down and started cutting slabs of meat for them to cook. Once they were done eating Leigha laid down by the fire with her arm under her head for a pillow and Sonya crawled over next to her. Sonya cuddled up to Leigha and Leigha put her arm around her protectively before falling asleep.

Keyo watched as the little girl curled up with Leigha and smiled slightly at the scene. Mystic females were natural born mothers and this little girl triggered Leigha's motherly instincts. Keyo layed down on the other side of the fire on his back with his arms folded behind his back and looked up at the stars. After a while he closed his eyes falling into a light sleep so he could stay alert in case of danger.

The next morning as the sun began to rise over the horizon Leigha stirred, waking up to the smell of cooking meat. Her eyes fluttered open and looked towards the fire to see Keyo cooking breakfast. She smiled slightly and said quietly, "Good morning." Keyo looked up and smiled as he replied, "Good morning, Princess." Leigha looked down at Sonya and realized she was still fast asleep with her face pressed into her chest as if looking for comfort. Leigha smiled and then realized that she had little black triangular doggy ears on the top of her head. Her eyes widened in realization. Sonya was a inu hanyo. Leigha smiled at that thought and sat up cradling Sonya so not to wake her up just yet. Once she was sitting up she cradled the little girl in her lap and looked over at Keyo who said, "Breakfast will be done soon." Leigha nodded and then looked down at the little girl as she gently rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand trying to wake her. Sonya started stirring awake and soon her eyes fluttered open. Leigha smiled down at her and said, "Breakfast will be done soon, little one. You need to eat before we bring you home." Sonya sat up in Leigha's lap and said, "Okay." Once the food was done they ate and then after they put the fire out they headed for the village Edo. Leigha lead the way with Sonya holding her hand and Keyo walking beside Leigha. They walked through the forest of Inu-Yasha until they made it to the meadow and then Leigha looked to the right of them to see a warn path going through the forest. They walked down the path and as they got closer to the village they could hear frantic voices talking about a missing child. Leigha looked down at Sonya and said seriously, "You know, little one, you shouldn't wonder away from home." Sonya looked down at her feet and said, "I know but I got upset with my daddy and ran off. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Leigha sighed and replied, "Well, little one, next time don't wonder off. But if you ever need anyone to talk to just yell my name and I'll come to you, ok?" Sonya nodded her head and continued to walk along holding Leigha's hand. Once they got to the village they saw villagers running around frantically and a woman panicking by a hut yelling at a white haired inu hanyo who had his ears flattened on the top of his head. As soon as Sonya saw the panicking woman and the inu hanyo she yelled, "Mommy, Daddy!" Leigha released the little girls hand and watched as she ran towards them. The woman stopped hearing Sonya yell and turned towards them with tears in her eyes. She knelt down and opened her arms to let Sonya run into them. Sonya ran into her mother arms crying and telling her mother all that happened while her father the inu hanyo knelt down by them and wrapped them both in his arms. Leigha smiled at the scene and said, "Now that she is home we can go home." Keyo nodded in agreement and they both turned to leave but standing only standing a few feet from them was three very powerful looking males. Standing there was a monk wearing purple and black robes, with violet eyes, short black hair and holding a fighting staff with rings jiggling from it. The second that stood towards the front of the group is a inu demon with long white hair, molten golden eyes, two magenta stripes on each cheek, a crescent moon on his forehead, Sharp canines, claws, Magenta striped on his wrists, tall and muscular build like the two standing next to him, (Its Sesshomaru of you haven't figure it out… LOL). The third is a tall (but little bit shorter then Sesshomaru) red fox demon, sparkling green eyes, Sharp canines, sharp claws, muscular build, powerful legs, handsome, and his fox tail swished behind him.

Leigha could feel the power coming from them and knew that they could be worthy opponents but she did not want to fight them unless she had to. She scented Keyo's unease of the situation so she quickly thought of what to do. Dealing with canines was rather easy if you know how to handle them which thankfully Leigha did. Leigha stepped forward with her hands out in front of her with her palms facing outward to show that she was not a threat as she said, "I am Princess Leigha, leader of the Mystic clan. We are no threat to you or your pack." She kept her eyes on the inu demon knowing he was a pack alpha and watched as all three of them were surprised to hear who she was but they quickly recovered and schooled their faces back to looking serious and emotionless. The one that she thought to be the alpha stepped towards her and asked coldly, "Why did you have this Sesshomaru's niece?" Leigha looked at him seriously and replied crossing her arms, "Me and a few of my warriors heard her scream so we went to investigate. When we found her she was being attacked by a powerful demon but my warrior killed it and I grabbed her getting her away from the demon. She is unharmed and she has been fed. We brought her back home." Before Sesshomaru could say anything Sonya yelled, "Uncle Maru, don't be mean to Leigha. She saved me." Leigha turned her head to see Sonya running towards her and attached herself to Leigha's leg smiling up at her. Leigha smiled back and picked her up in her arms. Leigha looked back at the three males to see them all smiling slightly except for Sesshomaru who still looked at her as though she was hiding something. Leigha turned back towards Sonya's parents and saw Sonya's mother smiling at her. Leigha walked over to her and said, "Your daughter was lucky to of run near my clan, Miko, or else she might have been hurt." The Sonya's mother looked at Leigha and said, "I am grateful that you and your clan are close by for if you weren't I could have lost my daughter." Leigha nodded and replied, "Hopefully we can all meet on better terms." Leigha looked at Sonya who looked down sheepishly and said, "Sorry…" Leigha looked at the little girl seriously and said, "I am not the one you need to apologize to. You need to tell your parents that you are sorry. You scared you mother half to death. I can still hear her heart ponding from being so scared. Do you think that's good?" Sonya whimpered and said sadly, "No…" Leigha put Sonya down and said, "Then apologize to your parents." Sonya nodded and stepped closer to her parents before saying, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just got upset with daddy and ran off but then I got lost and… and… I'm sorry. I'll never run off again." Sonya looked up at her parents with tears falling down her cheeks. Her mother knelt down and hugged her daughter as she said, "Its ok, sweety. I'm just thankful; Lady Leigha was there to protect you. But next time your upset with daddy just come and tell me or tell your brother." Sonya nodded and hugged her mother back. Once they were done hugging Sonya's mother stood up saying, "Now go in the house. We will talk more later." Sonya nodded and ran off into the house.

Sonya's mother looked at Leigha and said, "Thank you again for saving her. I'm Kagome and this is my mate Inu-Yasha." Leigha nodded to them in greeting and said, "It is nice to meet you even though I wish it was on better terms but I am princess Leigha of the mystic clan and this is Keyo. He is a warrior of my clan." Inu-Yasha and Kagome nodded in greeting. Then suddenly Leigha felt a hand on her ass and Keyo snarled. Leigha growled slightly as she spun around smacking the owner of the hand across the face leaving a raised hand print. The monk rubbed his cheek with a grin on his face. Leigha glared at him and the fox laughed seeing what Leigha did to the monk. Kagome looked on in horror and she said, "Miroku, you pervert. When will you learn to keep your hands to yourself?!" Leigha rolled her eyes and looked at the fox demon asking, "He does this a lot I'm guessing?" The fox nodded and replied, "You could say that. He stopped doing it for the longest time until…. His mate passed away." Leigha looked at the monk sadly seeing the sadness in his eyes at the mention of his lost mate. "I am sorry about your mate. Losing someone precious to you is never easy but it does get easier after time." Leigha told him sadly. Miroku nodded to her and said, "Her name was Sango. She was a demon slayer." Leigha looked at him shocked and said, "I have heard of her. One of my clan warriors told me of her." Everyone looked at her shock and finally it was Kagome that spoke, "What is this warrior's name?" Leigha smiled as she replied, "His name is Kohaku. He came to us barely alive but I nursed him back to health and now he is one of our strongest warriors. Keyo has even taken him under his wing as if Kohaku was his son." Keyo nodded in agreement with a proud look on his face as he said, "He has come a long way from when he first came to us." Everyone looked at them in shock and Miroku said, "Kohaku is my late wife's brother." Leigha nodded and says, "Then that would make you his brother in-law. He has spoken of you along with the rest of your pack mates." Keyo chuckled as he looked at the Fox and said, "Yes, he spoke often of the tricks Shippo likes to play on the hanyo. He has gotten us to laugh often with those stories." Leigha giggled and nodded in agreement. Shippo blushed and said, "I can't believe he is telling you all those stories." Leigha looked at him and said, "Well, there are many more that he has shared with us. He is pack and family to us now so there is nothing that he has hidden from us. I have seen that boy in his weakest moments and his strongest moments. Kohaku has come a long way and I only hope that eventually he will settle down but like all of my warrior's they are rather rowdy." At the end of her sentence she glared at Keyo who shied away from her and said, "What?!" Leigha rolled her eyes and looked back at Kagome who laughed. Kagome looked at Leigha and said, "I would love to see your clan, Leigha. I've always wondered what you and your people were like." Leigha smiled and replied, "Well, we would love to have you and your pack visit us. I think you all would fit in. We Mystic's are peaceful but we also have a mixture of fox demon's, Inu demons and human's with in my clan. We also have a few wolves too but they are few. We all understand each other's differences within each other's cultures and respect each other." Kagome nodded in understanding and Shippo asked, "What makes the Mystic culture different from us canines?" Leigha turned to face him and replied, "Us Mystic's thrive on intimacy, love and affection. Once a female Mystic reaches of age she is partnered with a lover, a strong warrior that will protect her and be able to show her the affection that she craves until the day that she chooses to mate but she cannot mate another Mystic unless it is her lover she chooses or her lover passes on. Mystic's often mate with those they can dominate because female Mystic's are naturally dominate. While within the canine cultures the male is always dominate except for in fox demon culture usually the female or the vixen is the dominate one that's why Mystic's and fox demons live together more peacefully then the others. I am constantly pulling fights apart between the inu's and the wolves. They drive me insane half the time but they are still family and pack." Shippo nodded taking in all the information and Kagome looked fascinated. Miroku looked thoughtful and fascinated as well. Inu-Yasha looked bored and Sesshomaru looked curious. Leigha looked at Kagome and said, "If you are fascinated with our culture, Kagome you are more than welcome to come stay with us for a while to see how we live." Kagome smiled and replied, "Really? I would love to." Leigha nodded and said with excitement at making new friends, "Of course." Keyo stepped closer to Leigha and said, "We would enjoy having you at our clan for as long as you wish to stay. We don't make many friends because we usually stay within our territory. We have left our territory only a few times and ended up being attacked because of who we are. Many search for Leigha because of the stories of her power and beauty." Kagome shook her head and said, "Many crave those with power and many men crave powerful females because of their beauty which is not how it should be." Leigha nodded in agreement and said, "I agree but that has how it has been for centuries, Kagome. That is why usually we stay within our own clan but we can't do that forever without causing our own extinction."

They talked for a while and eventually they all went to Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's hut to have dinner. All through dinner they talked and Sonya sat in Leigha's lap telling her all about her family. Leigha and Keyo enjoyed themselves with Kagome and her pack. Leigha saw how late it was and got to her feet as she said, "We should head back to my clan and you all are probably tired." Kagome stood up and said, "Why don't you both stay until the morning and then you can make the journey home." Leigha smiled but said, "No, that's alright. We are used to traveling at night. But whenever you wish to visit us just go to the clearing where I found Sonya and yell for me. I will come to you and lead you back to my clan." Kagome nodded and walked Leigha and Keyo outside with everyone right behind them. Once they made it to the path that leads out of the village Leigh turned to everyone and said, "It was nice getting to know all of you and we hope to see you again." Then she grabbed Keyo's hand and turned into a pure white orb before flying off towards there clan.

Kagome and everyone watched as the ball of light disappear into the distance. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "You felt her power too didn't you?" Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "She is concealing her power so no one knows exactly how powerful she is. She is a very powerful female and a worthy ally." Kagome nodded and said, "I agree. The sooner we visit their clan the soon we can learn more about them and perhaps talk to her about an alliance." Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "I agree. We will leave in a few days to visit with them. While we are there I will speak with her about becoming allies." Once they were done talking about what they wanted to do, they all went their separate ways to their huts and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Leigha and Keyo landed outside of the main cave just before the moon reached the highest point in the sky. As soon as they landed they were greeted by the warrior's that were around the dens keeping watch. Leigha saw as Yumi, her sister, come running out of the main cave smiling. Leigha and Keyo greeted everyone as they made their way to the main cave.

Yumi rushed forward and hugged her sister as she said, "Thank god you are back. Maru and Touga won't stop crying."

Leigha laughed at her sister's misery as she said, "You couldn't handle your adopted nephew's?! They are only little fox pups."

Yumi glared at her sister and said, "They want their mother which is you but you weren't here. You should know by now that they are attached to you."

Leigha smiled and said, "They have been attached to me since their eyes opened up when they were 8 weeks old, Yumi. I would not have left if I didn't think that you couldn't handle them for a while."

Just then Kohaku came walking out of the main cave towards Leigha with Maru and Touga in his arms cooing.

(Kohaku is about 20 years old, looks the same but more muscular and a little older)

Kohaku walked up to Leigha with a smile and Leigha walked up to him as she said, "You seem to be the only one besides Keyo who can get them to stop crying."

Kohaku smiled proudly and replied, "I'm just great with pups/ kids."

Leigha smiled at him while she took Maru from him and said, "I see that."

She nuzzled Maru who cooed at her as he kicked his little legs in excitement at seeing his adopted mother. Then once she cradled him in her arm, she nuzzled Touga who is still in Kohaku's arms.

Leigha looked at Kohaku and asked, "Can you help me put them to bed? "

Kohaku nodded and then Leigha looked at Keyo as she asked, "Do you have everything handled here?"

Keyo smiled at her and replied, "Yes, I have everything handled here."

Leigha nodded and then walked towards one of the paths that lead up the cliff face with doorways along it that enter into caves that are like apartments. Leigha walked up the path until she got almost to the top of the path and walked into the door way of her cave apartment. Her cave like apartment was huge with a living room, kitchen, bathroom that includes a hot spring, and five bed rooms along with a huge nursery. All the rooms are nicely furnished.

Leigha walked through the living room into the master bed room through the door at the end of the room were the nursery is. Once in the nursery she walked over to the crib with Kohaku right beside her. She kissed Maru's forehead and then nuzzled his face before putting him into the crib to sleep. She turned to see Kohaku kiss Touga's forehead and then look at her. Leigha smiled and gently took Touga from Kohaku. She kissed his forehead and then nuzzled him before putting him to bed in the crib with his twin brother.

(The twin's, Touga and Maru, have red hair, cute little bushy fox tails, emerald green eyes, claws, a green jewel like Leigha and adorable.)

Once the twins were put to bed Leigha looked at Kohaku with a slight smile as she whispered, "I need to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind, Kohaku."

Kohaku smiled back at her and whispered back, "No I don't mind."

They walked back out to the living room and sat down on some overly fluffy pillows. Kohaku looked at her and Leigha could tell he was nervous about what she had to say but with what she had to talk to him about it was not to be taken lightly.

Leigha looked at him seriously and said, "I have two things to talk to you about and the first thing is, is that tonight I met your old pack. The one you talk about constantly and they seemed very interested in coming here to get to know us. So within the next month there is a possibility that they could show up. Does that bother you at all? If they do decide to come here to visit, will you go with them when they leave?"

Kohaku looked at her in shock but quickly recovered.

He grabbed her hands in his and replied, "They are my past. Once my sister died and I ran off in my grief of losing the last of my family, you and your people are the ones that nursed me back to health. You and this clan are my family now."

Leigha smiled tearfully at him and replied, "I am glad to hear you say that, Kohaku."

Kohaku sat closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed into him and let him comfort her.

After a minute she pulled away enough to look up into his eyes and with a smile she said, "That brings me to the second thing that I would like to talk to you about."

Kohaku kept his arms wrapped around her but loosely and nodded for her to continue.

So with a sigh she said, "I have talked with the elders and with Keyo, for he is the leader of my warriors. We came to a decision and now I am giving you a choice. I am offering to gift you with the choice of to become a mystic. It is a rather simple ceremony but the transformation can be a bit painful. The choice is yours."

Leigha could tell that he was shocked with what she had told him about the offer and she could understand but he was family/ pack. And she was going to do whatever she could to keep him with her. He had become her best friend and she wasn't willing to lose him because of him being human. She watched his face change from shock to happiness and his eyes glazed over with tears but she watched as he blinked his eyes to stop them from falling.

After a few minutes he looked up at her with a smile and said, "I would honored to become a mystic, Leigha. What will happen after the ceremony?"

Leigha held back her excitement at hearing his answer and smiled at him as she replied, "Well, once you're a Mystic male, literally, I will assign you a lover but I'll have to go through all of the single females that are of age and see who isn't matched yet. Other than that it will basically be like normal."

Kohaku nodded in understanding and then asked curiously, "If there isn't any single females of age without a lover then what?"

Leigha sighed and said, "Well, then by Mystic law I will have to take you on as my second lover. This means if Keyo isn't around or is too busy to give me what I need then it will be up to you to do. If you want time with me then you will have to get the permission from Keyo."

Kohaku nodded but looked at her with the same affection he always did and replied, "I understand and I will accept the role if that is what happens."

Leigha sighed in relief and looked at him with a slight smile on her face. He returned the smile before getting to his feet and walking towards the entrance way.

Before he walked out he turned towards her and said, "Good night, Leigha."

Leigha stood and replied, "Good night, Kohaku."

She watched as he left and she went into her bed room to get ready for bed.

Leigha stripped out of her clothes before going into her personal bathroom and walked over to her hot spring. Leigha lowered herself into it and sat on a low shelf so the warm water came up to her breasts and leaned back to let herself soak. She felt all the tension melt away as the water soothed her muscles. She knew things were going to get tense around now that they were going to have out siders visiting them and the ceremony coming up. She sighed wishing things could be simpler but unfortunately that's not how things were and it wasn't realistic either.

As she got lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Keyo come walking into the room in all his naked glory. He slipped into the hot spring beside her and pulled her into his lap startling her.

Keyo chuckled and said, "I'm sorry for startling you, my love."

Leigha settled between Keyo's legs and layed back against his hard muscular chest with her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly to him as he asked, "Have you talked to Kohaku yet?"

Leigha smiled and replied, "I have and he accepts."

Keyo kissed her temple and asked, "Even if he ends up being your second?"

Leigha turned her head to look at him as she replied, "Yes, I explained everything that may happen and he accepted. You should know by now that he is just as taken with me as you are and he hasn't even been around me as long as you have."

Keyo smirked down at her and said, "He would be stupid not to fall in love with you. You an amazing female and any male would kill to have you."

Leigha smiled up at him and replied, "That may be true but I will not have any blood shed on my account. And one of these days will come a time that I choose a mate but that time aint now."

Keyo kissed her temple lovingly as he mumbled, "I like things just the way they are."

Leigha sighed in content as she said, "I do too, my love. So, do I."

After they got done bathing Leigha and Keyo went to bed. Leigha cuddled up to Keyo and Keyo wrapped his strong arms around her holding her tightly to him. Leigha layed her head on his chest letting the sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep. Keyo covered them up in the thick blankets and bared his nose into her hair taking in her scent letting it calm him enough to sleep. As Leigha slept she dreamed of a powerful male with green eyes and of a future that she never thought would come.

….

Three days later….

The days went by quickly for Leigha and her clan. They train hard like usual and gathered more food for storage for the winter months that were to come.

Leigha and a few others got ready for the ceremony that was to happen in a few days for Kohaku. Leigha went through every female in her clan and realized every single female was either already matched with someone or not of age yet so she had to get one of the guest rooms in her cave apartment ready for Kohaku.

Once the room was finished she went about doing her usual rounds and responsibilities. Once the sun started to set Leigha, Keyo and Kohaku went on patrol around the territory. As they got to the clearing were they found Sonya they started to hear voices and then suddenly Leigha heard her name being whispered on the wind.

Leigha quickened her pace with Keyo and Kohaku right on her heels. When they broke through the forest line and entered the clearing they were greeted with Sonya and her family standing in the center. Sonya smiled wide at seeing Leigha and took off running towards her. Leigha dropped to one knee and held out her arms for Sonya to run into. She hugged the girl tight to her and then pulled away so she could look at her.

Leigha smiled at her and said, "Well, at least this time you didn't come alone."

Sonya giggled and replied smiling, "Nope, I came with my family this time."

Leigha nodded and then stood to her feet as she looked at the other with a smile.

"I am surprised that you all came so soon but you are all welcome." Leigha said sweetly.

Sesshomaru stepped forward looking cold and stoic as ever earning a warning growl from Keyo which Leigha held her arm up in front of him telling him to stay put. Leigha looked at him meeting his gaze head on not wavering in the slightest because she knew he was testing her. He wanted to see how powerful she was and she was not going to disappointment him.

Leigha stepped forward with a smirk on her face knowing full well what was going to happen. Sonya stood still in front of Keyo looking nerves and everyone else watched in anticipation. Sesshomaru pushed his demon at her to get her to submit but all Leigha did was smirk wider and release her demon pushing back full force causing Keyo along with Kohaku to drop to their knees baring their neck in submission, even the others had a hard time staying on their feet but Sesshomaru stayed unmoving or wavering. Sesshomaru smirked and pushed back full force causing Leigha to waver just a bit but pushed back just the same. After a few minutes they both began to struggle but Leigha gave in first, falling to on knee. Once Sesshomaru pulled in his demon he found that he was even wavering a bit.

Leigha looked up at him panting a bit and said, "That is rare to have a male be able to push me that far. I hope you find this to your satisfaction."

As Leigha got back on her feet so did Keyo and Kohaku. Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "You are stronger than any female I have ever come a crossed and no one has ever made me sway on my feet."

Leigha smirked as she said, "Well, then I am glad I could be the first."

Sonya watched the adults in confusion not understanding what was going on at all and ran back to her mother who was looking at Leigha in amazement.

Everyone within Sesshomaru's pack was impressed with the power Leigha held and she proved that she was the most powerful female in the area if not the world. Shippo watched the whole thing and felt when her demon caressed him. It was difficult not to go into submission but he fought it and ended up staying on his feet. Inu-Yasha ended up having to move away from the group all together or else he would have done a face plan into the ground.

Kagome notice all the males were having a hard time staying on their feet but her and Sonya had no issues. She was very confused.

She looked at Leigha and asked, "Leigha, why did all the males have difficulty but me and my daughter didn't?"

Leigha smiled at her and replied seriously, "Within my clan, Kagome, males are the ones that answer to the female. Females are dominate not the male so I naturally test the males to see if I can dominate them or to see if they will willingly submit to me which Keyo and Kohaku did. And I knew that the males here wanted to see my strength so I ended their curiosity."

Kagome nodded in understanding and said, "Oh, well, then why did you fall into submission?"

Leigha sighed and replied, "Lord Sesshomaru was pushing his demon at me to see if I would waver or submit so I pushed back. It is a test of strength of power. When I started to weaken I fell into submission. And apparently I passed his test."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to see him smirking at Leigha.

Sesshomaru was very impressed to find that Leigha was more powerful then he thought and the most powerful female that he has ever come across causing his beast to purr. His beast had responded to this female which has never happened before. Even Shippo was surprised when his beast made his opinion on the little female known and that was rare.

Leigha spoke with Sesshomaru and Kagome for a few more minutes before she lead the way back to her clan with Kohaku and Keyo walking alongside her. As they walked Sonya danced around them making Leigha smile. The little girl was so carefree and happy, dancing around with a smile on her face. Once they got to the clan she was greeted with gasps from her visitors. Leigha turned sideways and looked at them. They all stood there looking at the cliff side in amazement. Everywhere they looked there were mystics, fox demons, dog demons, and wolf demons. Some were around the meadow training, others were walking up and down the paths along the cliff side coming and going from their apartments within the cliff face, others were playing with the pups. Leigha smiled at them and said, "Welcome to my clan and feel free to move around the territory freely. All I ask is don't cause any fights or else you will answer to me." Then Leigha moved forward towards the pups that were playing by the front entrance of the cave with a few of the females. Kagome walked forward with Sonya to where Leigha was playing with the pups. Sesshomaru walked towards the warriors that were training some of the young males and Inu-Yasha just stood there grumbling before he moved forward to join his mate and pup.

Shippo looked around in a daze. He couldn't believe what he saw, different types of demon's living together in peace. And he has never seen so many fox demons before, red fox demons and silver fox demons were everywhere. There was as many fox's as there was Mystic demons. He finally looked towards Leigha who was talking to Kagome near the pups who were playing with his little sister Sonya. He walked over to them just in time to see two young fox pups crawl over to Leigha attaching themselves to her legs. He watched her smile down at them lovingly as she bent down picking them up into her arms. She nuzzled their faces lovingly like only a mother would, surprising him.

He walked up to them with a smile and asked, "Are they yours?"

Leigha smiled at him and replied, "Yes, I adopted them when their mother died at their birth. She was a friend of mine and she made me promise that if anything was to happen to her that I would take them in as my own. So I did and now I couldn't imagine my life without them."

Leigha kissed each of her pups on the forehead as Kagome said smiling, "You are a natural mother. You act as though they are actually birthed from you."

Leigha nodded and said, "Mystic females are naturally motherly. That is why it is easier for us to adopt pups that are not of our blood. Once a pup becomes an orphan we will take them in without question and raise them as our own no matter what type of demon they are."

Shippo looked at her in surprise and asked, "Does that sort of thing happen often?"

Leigha looked at him saddened as she replied, "You would be surprised how may orphans we come a crossed, Shippo. My mother actually adopted a you dragon hanyo before I was born and she raised him as her own. I grew up knowing him as my brother and I still call him brother."

She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Speaking of Ryura, he should be here any day now for a visit."

Shippo tilted his head at her and asked, "Why where is he?"

Leigha smiled slightly and replied, "The last time I knew he actually became a general to a Lords army. He is a very skilled warrior. He is the one that trained me when I was young and then became the general of my warriors before he decided to make a life outside of the clan but he still comes to see me from time to time though. He tells me of the happening outside of our sanctuary."

Leigha saw the confusion on his face and answered him unspoken question, "There is a barrier around my territory that if you are not invited by me then you will just keep appearing away from the territory. Only those that bare my mark can enter freely without an invitation within the barrier."

Kagome looked at her with curiosity in her eyes and asked, "What is your mark?"

Leigha placed her pups down by one of the females in charge of the pups before whistling. A fox demon male with a muscular build, tall, sparkling light green eyes, short red hair and a red fluffy fox tail twitching behind him ran up to Leigha. He only wore a pair of baggy black plants with a red sash tied around his hips to keep them up and his sword tied to his left hip.

He went down on one knee bowing his head as he asked in a husky voice, "How may I be of service, Princess?"

Leigha gently put her hand under his chin pulling upward. He followed her hand until he was back on his feet.

She smiled at him and replied as she slowly moved her hand away to rest on her hip, "Our visitors are curious about us and they asked what my mark is, Shiro. Do you mind?"

Shiro smiled slightly meeting her gaze and said, "No, Princess, I do not mind."

Leigha nodded and gestured with her finger to turn around. Once his back was facing them they say a beautiful tribal design looking tattoo that went from his left shoulder down to his lower back. If you looked close enough you could see a beautiful tribal looking fox whapping itself around a beautiful female within the tribal tattoo.

Kagome studied it and whispered, "It's beautiful."

Leigha smiled and said, "It is my personal mark that I put on everyone that is not of Mystic blood. Everyone of Mystic blood has a different mark."

She layed her hand on the mark causing a shudder to go through Shiro; who purred from the touch.

Leigha removed her hand and said sweetly, "Thank you, Shiro."

Shiro turned around and bowed his head as he replied, "You are welcome, Princess. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

Leigha looked at Shippo and said, "Hmm, Why don't you escort Shippo here to the warrior barracks and teach him about what it is to be a Mystic warrior?!"

Shiro smiled slightly and replied, "Very well."

Then he looked at Shippo and saw how he was watching him closely.

Shiro chuckled and said, "I am no threat to you, Shippo. Come I will show you around."

Leigha smiled as they walked off talking, she knew they would become close friends before long. Kagome yawned seeing that it was late into the night and Leigha noticed how tired she was so she looked at Keyo who was standing not too far away as she said, "Keyo, escort Kagome, her mate and Sonya to one of the unoccupied apartments, please."

Keyo nodded in agreement and replied, "Yes, Princess."

Then she looked at Kohaku who stood off to the side leaning up against the wall of the main cave and said, "Kohaku, I need you to find Lord Sesshomaru and Miroku. If they are tired escort them to their apartments. If they are not ready to sleep then stay with them until they are ready for sleep."

Kohaku nodded and took off in the direction he last saw them go. Leigha sighed before walking over to her twin pups and picked them up into her arms before walking in the direction of her apartment. Little Maru and Touga held onto her tightly as they yawned. They nuzzled her neck and yipped at her tiredly. Leigha smiled down at them and once she made it to her apartment she walked into the nursery putting her pups to bed.

Once her pups were asleep she walked out of her apartment and stood in the door way observing her guests interact with her clan. She smiled at seeing her clan interacting with their guest seeming interested about them and their origins. She looked towards her warriors and saw that Shippo was sparing with a few of the warriors. The warriors seemed to like Shippo and he seemed to fit in with them quite well. As she watched Shippo spar with her warriors, Sesshomaru appeared a few feet from her causing a few of her warriors that were nearby to jump at attention from his sudden appearance.

Leigha looked at him as she signaled to her warriors it was fine and asked, "How may I help you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru walked up to her and said, "Your warriors rival this Sesshomaru's soldiers. Who trains them?"

Leigha smirked and replied, "Originally they were trained by my brother Ryura but he left to make a life outside of our clan so now they are trained by me and Keyo."

Sesshomaru nodded and then said with a smirk, "This Sesshomaru would like for you to train my soldiers."

Leigha looked towards her warriors again and replied, "I will not."

Sesshomaru looked at her sternly and growled. As he was going to say something Leigha held her hand up cutting him off and said seriously, "Unless you promise me an alliance, Lord Sesshomaru. I will do everything I can to protect what is my clan."

Sesshomaru calmed in understanding. He could understand her logic in the matter and he respected her for it.

He nodded in agreement and said, "This Sesshomaru gives you his word. An alliance between our lands would be wise."

Leigha smiled at him and replied, "I agree. Then when you and your pack leave I will come with you but I cannot leave for a few days. For tomorrow we are having a ceremony to welcome Kohaku as a member of our clan officially."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding and replied, "Then this Sesshomaru will stay until after the ceremony."

Leigha looked up at him and said, "Very well but I ask that you and your pack not to interfere with the ceremony. Kohaku knows what is to come and has accepted it none the less. So whatever happens you and you pack is just to watch. For if any of you interfere you will be restrained."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away. Leigha watched him disappear into one of the empty apartments. She sighed and knew that tomorrow during the ceremony all hell was going to break out because they were not of the Mystic's so they would not understand but they would have to accept it because this was not their choice.

After a while Leigha went back inside and got dressed into a thigh high silver silk night gown before crawling into bed beneath her comfy blankets. After a while she fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
